


We are brothers

by ItzZaira



Series: UF!Skelebros [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Big Brother Papyrus (Undertale), Brotherly Love, Floof later, Hurt/Comfort, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Younger Brother Sans (Undertale), kill-or-be-killed, no romantic love, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzZaira/pseuds/ItzZaira
Summary: Alternate universe: UnderFellA kill or be killed world. Love is the ultimate weakness. Everybody has LV and only the strongest can survive. Nobody cares about each other. Same with the skeleton brothers. No love, no caring. Only hate....right..?





	1. Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something else then Nightmare's gang XD
> 
> Also, I know Sans is the older brother, but I like it way better when Papyrus is the oldest, so I wil refer to them like that. Here a little fic with little brother Sans and big brother Papyrus!
> 
> Importend!!  
This was inspired by LaityAllyn, who had made an amazing story called "tired". I highly recommend reading her story, it's amazing, sweet, full of floof and so much more.

Omg. He had messed up big time. This time was worse then falling asleep at his station.

That is all he asked. "Do your job for once" he had said. And yet...

Papyrus had been _mad_. Or no, that was an understatment.

What happend?

Sans wished he knew. His broth- _Boss_ told him to not fall asleep and do his job for once. Ofcourse, he failed. When didn't he mess up?

Sans couldn't help it. The night always was full of nightmare's. He always tried to be quiet about it. But his lack of sleep always caused him trouble at work. It always ended up with being beat. 

Undyne wanted to ask Papyrus how it had been at his job and to check, so Sans needed to stay upstairs.

He just went downstairs to get some water!!! Why was boss so mad?!

Papyrus had been _furious. _But he didn't understand!! What was his mistake?!!

After Undyne left Papyrus had beaten him to punish him. His leg hurt so much..

When it became too much Sans broke down. He couldn't take it. Why was his older brother this way?!

**Papyrus pov:**

Papyrus didn't expect the younger to break down. He never broke down. But when he did, he just left him. Had he been too hard..?

Okay, maybe "tough love" had never been a good idea. He hated hurting his little brother, but by doing so he protected him. 

He rememberd when Sans was a baby bones. He was always really happy, always smiling. But everything changed. Nothing stayed the same.

Maybe.. He should make dinner. Leave Sans alone to cool down for a bit. He would call Sans when dinner was ready.

The reason why he had been so angry was because of the water. He didn't know why, but for some reason Undyne always went crazy because of it.

He sighed. He should make dinner.

**Sans pov:**

He didn't know how long he had laid there. Everything hurt. His soul hurt.

...

He needed to clear his head a bit.

Yeah, that should help. Walking should work.

He quietly snook out of his room downstairs. Boss would be mad if he saw him. He got his jacket and shoes and went outside. Papyrus hadn't even heard the door as he went outside.

* * *

He was walking in the woods. He felt much better. He should soon go back no. You never know. Maybe someone would decide to attack him. Not that his brother would care. That thought hurt, but it was the truth. Beside's, he heard there would be a snowstorm today. He looked up the sky. There were a lott of clouds, and snow started to fall. He should go back.

He looked around the woods. He had no idea where he was..

He yelped when he got blown back. That wind was strong!

He got blown back again, but further. Probably because he was so light. 

He had overstayed his welcome. He needed to go back before boss noticed he was gone!

He started to run. This snowstorm was gonna be a problem though.

He slipped and fell flat face. Ouch.

Sans tried getting up, but when he got up, a strong wind blow him back. Losing his little grip on balance he yelped, and passed out as he got hit by a tree.


	2. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 hour later..  
Papyrus finnaly notices his brother is gone.

Cooking always helped him calm down, and this time was no difrend.

He smiled, relaxing a bit as he put the lasagna on the table. 

Papyrus looked around. Where was Sans? Was he still in his room?

Papyrus looked at the clock. It was 1 hour later. Sans surely must have calmed down by now.

He wanted to shout for Sans to come down, but then made up his mind. His brother wouldn't come down if he thought Papyrus was still mad.

Making his way up the stairs, Papyrus started thinking. He hated to treat his brother this way, but there wasn't anything he could do about it, was there?

Papyrus knocked on Sans' door. "Sans, dinner is ready."

No anwser.

...was he that mad..?

Papyrus startes to become woried, though he didn't show it. "Sans, come down, now."

He kept his voice from his usual volume, though Sans must have heard him.

"That's it I'm coming in."

He opened the door and-

...

Nothing..?

Papyrus looked around the room. Messy like always, but there was no Sans.

"Sans..?" Papyrus started to become worried. His brother wasn't in his room.. And he wasn't downstairs either..

Becoming paranoid, Papyrus took his phone and called Sans. No anwser. 

"SANS?!" At this moment Papyrus was glad they had no neighbours to hear him. Papyrus went to his own room. No Sans there either. He went downstairs to check the living room. Empty.

Then he saw it. The hall. Jacked and shoes gone..

Oh god no.

Papyrus opened the door. There where footsteps in the snow, slowly disapearing.

WHAT?!

There was a snowstorm coming up!! Why did his brother go outside without telling him?! Was Papyrus that bad of a big brother?!!

Waisting no time, Papyrus got a jacked, the keys and immediately went outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language (or autocorrect ruins my life) so if you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me!


	3. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has been searching for a while..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this is a short chapter X|

**Half an hour later**

"SANS!!" Papyrus searched everywhere. When he left the house, the footprints were already partly gone, but he could see they were leading to a forest. 

He had been searching for 30 minutes, and still no trace of his brother.

Papyrus was scared. He lost his younger brother, but he wen't outside because of Papyrus.. 

Papyrus should have been a better brother. Oh why did he think it was a briljant idea to choose 'tough love'?

Because he didn't want Sans to be targetted by others.

Papyrus yelped when he heard his phone ring. He hoped it to be Sans, but sadly it was Undyne. He picked up.

"Undyne not now."

"Aww, are you scared?" Undyne asked, then she growled. "1 of our guards got attacked by suprize because some idiots wanted to dust him for a name. He didn't dust, but can't work his shift now, so you wil take over until he gets better."

Papyrus kept silent.

"No."

Undyne flinched.

"..what."

"No Undyne, I can't do the shift. I already work half the day, I can't work night aswell. And I can't start now."

Undyne was stunned. Papyrus _always _worked.

"But you never take of!!" Undyne said.

"Well then I gues this is a first." Papyrus said.

"Did something happen?" Undyne asked, getting a little concerend.

Undyne was the closest to a friend Papyrus had, but he couldn't tell her this. "None of your buisness." He said, and then he hung up.

He looked around. He should try calling Sans again.

Papyrus called him while looking around. He felt hope sparking when he heard a ringtone.

Papyrus ran towards the sound, but gasped.

He was near that door, but that wasn't what got him. A tree was nearby, a lump of snow under it..

And he reconized the sleeve of his brother's jacket.

"SANS?!" Papyrus screamed. He went straight towards the pile, getting his brother out of it. 

Sans had a feverish colour on his face, and his bone's were rattling. His breathing was shallow.

Papyrus gasped when he saw the state his brother was in. Sans didn't do this on purpose right..?

Papyrus decided to _check _Sans.

**Sans**

**HP: 0,45/1**

**LV: 2**

**Atack: 1**

**DEF: 1**

**\- cold, weak state **

**-Just wanted to take a walk**

Papyrus sighed in relief. Yes, Sans' stats were horrible, but atleast he didn't do it on purpose.

Papyrus gently took of Sans' wet jacked, and wrapped him in the jacked he had brought with himself. Then he took of his scarf and wrapped it around his brother. Papyrus stood up carefully, making sure Sans was secure in his hold. Once he was sure enough, he started the long walk back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language (or autticorrect ruins my life) so if you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me!!


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, back home. Found his brother, though not in the best condition. It's time Papyrus changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing title XD

Papyrus locked the door of his house, being carefull with his brother on 1 arm. Now the door was locked, he went to the living room, gently placing Sans on the couch. He turned on the heating, hoping it wil do it's job. Papyrus quickly went upstairs to get some towels and dry clothes.

When he got back downstairs, Papyrus was happy to feel the heating was working. Sans' trembeling already became less. He removed the jacked and scarf, then started to dry his brother.

He gently cleaned his brother's skull first, making sure to check for wounds. When he was done with the skull, he removed his shirt and started drying it. After a while he was done, and dressed his brother with the clothes he brought.

Papyrus placed Sans on the couch again, going to the closet to get a pillow and some blankets. When he found those, he went back to Sans, wrapping him up like a burito, making sure he was warm. It then came to Papyrus that Sans felt warm when he found him. Pressing his hand gently against Sans' skull, he could feel it was warm. He probaply would get a fever in a few days.

That didn't matter now. Papyrus didn't want to leave Sans alone, but when he woke up, he should eat something to restore some magic, and tea could help him warm up. Making sure all the windows were locked, secure and closed, and that the curtians were blocking the view, Papyrus got to the kitchen, putting the lasagne he had left in the freezer, and getting some water in the kettle. 

Papyrus frowned, feeling sad. 

...

Today was horrible. He would never really hurt Sans, if he did, he would not be able to live with himself, but obviously 'tough love' wasn't the best option. 

...

Papyrus knew that Undyne and Alphys loved each other, Undyne told him that, but pretented to not even know each other in public. Undyne was the closest to a friend he had, and it worked with them..

Maybe.. He could do the same? Pretend not to care for his brother, but then when they were alone, act like he wanted..?

It worked with Undyne and Alphys, so why shouldn't it work with them?

One thing was for sure. Sans wanted to go outside because of him. Pretending to be angry at Sans all the time wasn't working. Something needed to change, and Papyrus realized, that had to be him.


	5. Is this real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wakes up, confused. What happend and where is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at naming chapters XD

**2** **hours later**

Sans groaned. It was so cold, but warm at the same time. Where was he? What happend.

He didn't remember falling asleep. The last thing he rememberd was..

...!

O-oh god..

He went outside, in a _snowstorm._

The wind blew him away, knocking him out. But.. why was he warm?

He opened his eyes. Sans looked down at the couch, seeing pillows, and a lott of blankets draped over him. Sans was so confused, when did he go back home? Did he teleport?

And then realization dawned on him.

Boss must have found him.

He started to shiver.

OmgBosswouldbesomadwhatwouldhedowilhefinnallykillhim-

"SANS?"

Sans looked up when he heard his name, already reconizing the voice. Papyrus stood in front of him on the couch. No anger in his voice or on his face. Only worry.

...what?

Okay, he was going crazy.

Papyrus looked down at Sans, worried. Fear was clearly written on his face.

Then Sans decided to talk, because he didn't want to make it worse. "B-bos, what happend-"

"NO."

Sans looked up when he heard Papyrus' voice, clearly scared.

Papyrus looked down at him sadly. He didn't sit on the couch, not wanting to scare his brother more. "NO MORE 'BOSS'."

Sans lost his mind. That was for sure.

Papyrus sighed, not daring to look the other in the eye.

"..I'm sorry."

Had he heard that right? Sans stared wide-eyed at his brother. His voice was softer, and he looked.. guilty?

"I am so sorry." Papyrus said.

"..for what?" Sans dared to ask.

Papyrus looked up at the younger. "For being such an awful brother."

Papyrus continued talking. "I..I never wanted to tread you badly, I still don't. But the only reason I do is to protect you.. If people think I don't care about you, and that you are just some property, then.. then nobody wil think to hurt you."

Sans looked stunned. "W-what do you mean?" He asked.

Papyrus sighed. "I am second in commend of the royal guard. Look at the world we live in. If they know I care about you.. there is a chance they wil.. _take _you away, because you are a 'weakness'. I didn't want to lose you.. I _can't _lose you."

Sans started trembeling slightly. That explained a lott. Like why he still wasn't dead. Or why Undyne and Alphys always acted like they didn't know each other. Papyrus.. wanted to protect him..?

"I..I know it doesn't clearify my actions, and that I don't deserve forgives. B-but I just wanted you to know, I am so-"

Papyrus cut of when Sans flung himself against his brother shaking slightly.

That was _not _something Papyrus expected.

"I was never mad at you." Sans said. "I was mad at myself."

Okay now Papyrus wanted to get mad. Though who he wanted to get mad at he didn't know.

"Why..?" Papyrus asked, looking his brother in the eye.

Sans looked down. "Because I am weak. If I wasn't like this, you wouldn't need to protect me. If I wasn't this weak, I maybe could do something right for once."

"You try a lott Sans. Your HP issen't your fault, you were created that way. And even if you had more HP, I wil always protect you Sans."

Sans looked up at his.. brother. There were tears at the corners of his eyes.

Papyrus gasped, sitting in the couch, Sans stil on his lap.

"Brother.. why are you crying?"

Being called brother felt.. amazing.

"B-Because, what if this issen't real? What if it's just a trick to hurt me more? I-I can't believe this.."

Papyrus felt his soul break when he heard that. But he would be better, he silently promised himself.

He gently took Sans hand, placing it on his chest, were his soul was. Sans always liked the comfort of his soul's beats, atleast when he was little. He hoped it would help.

Sans tensed when Papyrus took his hand, but was surprised when be left his hand on his chest. He realized it was were his soul was, when he felt the soulbeats.

"You can feel it right?"

"Y-yes.."

"Now is this real or fake?"

Sans trembeled, crying silently. Papyrus wanted to be carefull, not wanting to scare the other. He pushed his skull gently against his chest, rubing it softly.

"I am so sorry Sans. I am truly sorry for everything I ever did. I promise you, I will change."

Papyrus hugged his brother, trying to calm him down. God he was awful.. He should have been a better brother. But what changed? He took perfectly care of Sans when he was a baby bones. When did he change? Just how young was Sans when he started working? How much did Papyrus fail? Papyrus got tears in his eyes, still rubing his brothers skull carefully, hoping to calm him down.

Sans couldn't describe what he was feeling. It felt so.. nice. But weird at the same time. He wasn't used to his brother being nice, let alone show so much affection. He wouldn't admit it, but he was touch starved. It felt so nice though.. Papyrus hugged him, while still rubing his skull.. it felt comforting.. But some part of him was scared that this wasn't real. That it was just a trick.

But.. his skull was leaning against the older ones chest, and he could feel the souls beats against Papyrus' ribcage. This.. was real..

Sans relaxed a little bit, closing his eyes and returning the hug, while leaning into the touches.

Papyrus quickly got rid of his tears, smiling slightly when he felt the smaller relax.

He would make up for everything. He would make everything better. He will change. He needs to.

For his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suposed to be longer, but it's long enough already I think XD
> 
> Was it cute? Fluffy enough? Because the chapters coming next will have more fluff!! I hope..  
And nope!! Not the end! Prepare for more fluff~


	6. Sleepy cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy cuddles and your favorite skelebro's. Need more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is looooong

After a few minutes (what felt like hours), Sans finally calmed down enough to stop crying. Papyrus kept rubbing his skull though, trying to comfort his younger brother as much as possible. All Sans did at the moment was focusing on breathing, and the others soulbeat.

After a while Papyrus started apoligizing. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.. I never wanted to hurt you.. I'm really sorry.."

Papyrus had tears in his eye's he refused to let go, while he kept apoligizing and comforting his brother.

Sans listened to the other. This was real. It wasn't a trick. He was sure. And he understood: his brother didn't want anything to happen to him, so he pretended not to care.. Honestly, Sans wasn't sure what to think. All he knew is that he always had been save, and that he forgive his brother.

"I-it's okay.." Sans whispered. "I forgive you.."

Papyrus looked at Sans with disbelief. "Why would you forgive me..?" He hesitantly asked.

"Because you didn't have a choice.." Sans anwsered. "It was either let me be a target or pretend not to care so I'll be safe."

"And meanwhile I gave you depresion." Papyrus mumbeled. 

"You didn't." Sans said.

"I did." Papyrus anwsered. "I could have pretended outside, why didn't I be who I was inside?"

"You saw your mistake." Sans anwsered. "Yes, I m-maybe didn't like it, but I am safe. I always was. Because of you."

Papyrus thightend his grip on Sans. He really didn't deserve such a wonderful brother..

After a while of silence, Sans hugged Papyrus back, relaxing more.

"I promise I will never be like that again. Atleast not inside.."

Sans chuckled. "Y-yeah, I understand outside. That explains why Alphys and Undyne don't know each other outside."

Papyrus smiled a little at the reaction. "But inside.." he mumbeled. "You can call me whatever you want. You can talk like whatever you want. You can act however you want. I promise, I will never hurt you again. What I am inside, that is who I really am."

Sans sighed, leaning his head against Papyrus chest. "You never hurt me anyway." He said. "Maybe sometimes harsh words _outside, _but you never hurt me physically You always made sure I was safe."

"Ofcourse I made sure you are safe." Papyrus anwsered. "You are my little brother. What would I do without you?"

They fell into comfortable silence after that. Sans was on Papyrus lap, focusing on his soulbeat, while Papyrus kept rubing his skull, making sure they were safe. Like he always did.

After a while, Sans stomach grumbeled, and he flushed red, almost jumping from his brother's lap.

Papyrus looked at him and then chuckled. "RIGHT. YOUR MAGIC IS LOW. LET ME WARM UP THE LASAGNE REAL QUICK."

With that, Papyrus gently placed Sans on the couch, wraping him up in blankets to make sure he was warm. He gave Sans the TV remote, and after that went to the kitchen.

Sans felt more comfortable then he had in a long while. His brother really did care for him.. 

Sans wanted love and affection from his brother for a long. But he was too scared to ask the older. Maybe.. things would change..

_Things will change._

Sans eye's widend. That human. They had said that..

_"Your brother may not show it, but he cares about you. I know he does."_

_"How are you so sure?"_

_"...let's just say, I can **Feel **it. Things will change, I promise."_

That human had been right..

~~~

Papyrus cut the lasagne, and set it on 2 plates. After letting it cool down a bit, he brought the plates to the living room.

When he went to the living room he saw Sans on the arm of the couch, wrapped up snugly in a lott of blankets, watching tv. Papyrus chuckled, setting the lasagne down on the table, sitting besides his brother, before handing him the warm plate.

Sans looked up when he heard his brother, and smiled when he felt something warm. 

"WELL, EAT UP." Papyrus said. "I DON'T WANT YOU DYING OF TOO LOW MAGIC OR HUNGER."

Sans chuckled. "I wouldn't die if I didn't eat right now." He anwsered. "I'm not made of glass."

"IT WOULD BE AMAZING IF THAT WAS TRUE."

Sans chuckled, starting to eat. He didn't realize how hungry he was until now, but he tried not to make a mess of it.

Papyrus felt more relaxed when he saw Sans eating. He chuckled at the younger sibling, and started to eat his own aswel, while making sure Sans finished his plate.

After Sans finished, he wanted to get up, but then stopped. Should he clean his plate? Should he leave it on the table? Would Papyrus be mad? Sans stopped dead in his tracks, looking lost.

Papyrus looked up when he heard shuffling, and saw the younger sibling. He chuckled at Sans' face. Papyrus got up, taking his plate, and gently pushed Sans back into the couch. After that he went to the kitchen to clean the dishes.

Sans frowned at his brother, but didn't comment otherwise. He relaxed into the couch, his focus back on the tv.

After Papyrus cleaned the dishes he sat down beside's his brother again, being lazy for once instead of doing something else. Together they watched tv until night time.

Sans hesitated. Could he..?

After a while he decided to risk it. "Paps..?"

Papyrus looked up when he heard Sans' voice.

Sans looked down. "Could I.. sit beside you?" He sudenly blured out, a little bit trembeling.

Papyrus looked at his reaction, then smiled, pulling Sans against his side.

Sans yelped at the sudden movement, but then relaxed a bit, leaning against his brother.

Papyrus smiled warmly, before continueing to watch tv.

After a while, Sans relaxed more, grabing his brothers arm as his skull was against it.

Papyrus felt it, but said nothing, feeling relief and happyines from the others soul.

~~~

**2 hours later**

Sans blinked sleepily as he rubed his eye sockets in a tired manner. It was late. Very he late. He should sleep but he didn't want to. He felt like if he did he would wake up and Papyrus would go to his old ways again. So he tried to stay awake, as he leaned more into Papyrus. He couldn't stop the yawn that escaped him.

When Papyrus felt Sans move he thought he wanted to get more comfortable, but when he heard the yawn, he understood.

"TIRED, BROTHER?" He asked as he looked at the smaller.

Sans flinched. "Uhh, no..?"

Papyrus sighed. He trew one of his arms around his brother, pushing him to his side. After that he put soft rubs and little scratches on Sans' skull.

Sans felt fear when Papyrus hugged him, then he felt Papyrus rub his skull. It felt.. nice.

With a sigh, he leaned into the touches.

Papyrus smiled. He didn't understand why Sans suddenly would have trouble sleeping, but if he could help him he would. After a little while he started to also gently rub his spine, up from ribs, to his skull, and back to his spine again.

Sans shuderd once Papyrus started rubing his spine. It was very SANSetive (I'm not sorry ;)) but it felt nice. He leaned into the touch more then he thought was possible as he closed his eye's and relaxed completly.

Papyrus didn't miss the shuderd, and looked down to see if Sans was cold.. Finding him more relaxed then he was moments ago..

...

He looked at his hand. Then smiled.

Oh.

So his brother liked it better when he rubed his spine?

...

He should remember this. But for now he continued with the action.

Sans sunk some more into the embrace as he couldn't stop another yawn escaping him. He closed his eye's as he leaned into the touch some more.

After a few minutes, he started to doze off. 

Papyrus smiled kindly once he saw the younger half asleep. He wanted to pick Sans up- but a tiny hand grabed his arm.

"Papy.. Can I stay with you..?"

Papyrus looked at Sans, and understood. He wanted to make sure Papyrus would be there once he woke up.

Papyrus gently picked Sans up, making sure not to awaken him, and made his way to his own room.

Once Papyrus got to his room, he gently placed Sans on the bed. He chuckled once he saw Sans snugle into the pillow. He quickly went to the closet and put on his PJ's, before going back to the bed and laying beside's his brother.

Once Papyrus was on the bed, Sans started to cuddle him. Papyrus chuckled at the action, laying in the bed. He then took the blankets and pulled them over himself and on Sans. Once that was done, he turned on his brothers half asleep form, gently brusing his skull. 

Sans snugled closer to Papyrus, presing his skull against Papyrus chest. He smiled softly in his sleep.

Papyrus gigled at the action, taking a moment to look over at the younger. One thing he was for sure: he was still as cute as when he was a baby bones.

After a while Papyrus stoped, lying down on his side, huging Sans close, pushing his skull to his chest. Just when he was about to close his eye's he heard Sans say. "You really are.. the best brother ever."

Papyrus smiled. "I am not sure if I am worthy of that title." He whispered.

Sans just pushed himself closer to Papyrus. "Love you bro.." he mumbeled, before faling asleep.

That made Papyrus freeze. He got tears in his eye's again, not sure which emotion caused them. He smiled. A geniue smile he hadn't had in a long while. He bent down and kissed the top of his brothers skull.

"I love you too brother." He whispered before closing his eye's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okii, I should make myself clear: not a ship.  
And end of the story? NOPE. 
> 
> English is not my first language (or auttocorrect ruins my life) so if you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me!!


	7. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 month later..  
Someone found out about how much Papyrus cares about his younger sibling.
> 
> ...this will go great.

**3 months later**

Papyrus was in the kitchen, making lasagne. He was smilling. Truly smiling. He was really happy. Sans was really happy.

Sans..

Papyrus smiled at the thought of his younger brother. At first, he was still a little scared of him, for every mistake he made, everytime he thought he was trouble. It took a little while, but he trusted Papyrus. He wasn't afraid of making mistakes that bad anymore. Though it was hard to convince him that he wasn't trouble..

Papyrus sighed. He will understand that he wasn't a burden. Eventually.

Papyrus glared at the clock and smiled. Sans' shift is almost over. He would be back soon..

...

Maybe he should go check on him today? The lasagne was done anyway, and some of the guard dogs were a little angrier then usual..

Yeah, he should go to Sans, he would be much safer.

Making up his mind, Papyrus set the lasagne in the oven, and went to the door to get his jacket and scarf.

~~~

Sans was smiling. He felt happy. Really happy. Sure, he was at his station, he was still in this world, but he was happy. He had his brother after all.

Sans glanced at the clock near to check the time, and he smiled wide once he saw his shift was over. Getting up, he placed his stuff back in the cabinets of his station. Sinds what happend, he started cleaning a little bit.

Sans got up, about to use one of his "shortcuts", when a rough hand grabbed his arm.

Sans' eyesockets went wide, and he tried to get away from it, but it was no use. The arm grabbed his shirt, and roughly held him in the air.

Doggo.

Doggo snarled. "_This _is his weakness? I don't understand why, but it's a weakness, so no time to complain."

Sans looked up. 'Act tough.' He thought. "What are you talking about?" Sans asked, looking him dead in the eye.

Doggo snarled. "What do you think, bonehead? You are Papyrus' weakness, that is very clear."

Sans froze. His eyelights were gone.

_How did he find out?!_

"What do you mean?" Sans asked again. "Me? A weakness? For what?"

"He cares about you." Doggo said, Sans' eyelights again disapearing. "I can't understand why, _you only have 1 freaking HP, _but he cares about you for whatever reason, so you are a weakness."

"..."

"Sure." Sans anwsered. "He is my boss, nothing else."

Doggo laughed. "You are a good actor, but you can't fool me skeleton."

Doggo held him thighter. "Tell me everything you know about him or else."

"OR ELSE WHAT I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Sans screamed, tears apearing in the corners of his eyes.

"..fine." Doggo said, shoving him against a tree.

HP: 0.8/1

HP: 0.75/1

~~~

Papyrus walked past the stations, but he started getting suspicious. Shouldn't he have seen Sans already? Maybe he fell asleep at his post?

Papyrus hoped from not. You could never know..

Papyrus froze as he heard a scream. Not Sans' voice, but someone else's. _And it came from Sans' station._

Not losing a second, Papyrus ran the rest of the way.

~~~

"GET BACK HERE YOU BONEHEAD!!" Doggo screamed, searching for Sans. What nobody knew, is that he can teleport. Only Papyrus knew, and he found out 2 weeks ago. He had teleported himself in 1 of the trees and now he kept shooting bone attacks from the ground.

Doggo screamed again as another bone shot through. He growled, he tried smelling Sans, but he didn't know what Sans smelled like. Sans was pleading for himself that he could get out. He didn't have enough magic to teleport home.. he did have enough magic for _this_.

A gaster blaster apeared behind Doggo and shot. Doggo yelped as he was suddenly hit by the beam of light.

His attack didn't do much damage, only 1, but it was damage, so Sans would keep trying.

_He would make his brother proud._

But then Sans yelped as he fell from the tree.

HP: 0.6/1

Doggo grabbed him by his hoodie, and smilled evil. 

"Well well well.." he said. "I have no clue how you got there, but you are hardier then you look skeleton. But this is your finale chance. Will you tell me or not?"

"I WON'T!" Sans screamed. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT BOSS SO I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO TELL YOU!" 

Doggo looked suprised, before he growled. "Alright then.." he formed an attack. "Gues we will need to know the ha-AAAARG!!"

A bone shot through his hand.

~~~

Papyrus ran as fast as he could, and once in front of the station, he gasped.

He saw Doggo, but he didn't see his brother. What he did see were multible attacks out of nowhere.

_Bone-attacks_

Sans.

He must have teleported somewhere.

Then he saw Doggo, threatening him. And once Papyrus saw the attack Doggo made, he snapped.

He trew a bone right through it.

Doggo screamed, and dropped Sans back to the ground. Blood was escaping Sans' right arm. By 1 look Papyrus could tell he wasn't concious.

He stepped in front of Doggo, before grabbing his soul with blue magic, and trowing him against a tree.

"WHAT BUSINESS WOULD YOU HAVE WITH MY BROTHER YOU FOOL?" He asked lowely.

Doggo growled at him. "What do you think? That I am gonna tell everything freely?"

Papyrus' eye's lighted up red. "YEAH, I DIDN'T THINK THAT." He trew Doggo against another tree. 5 gaster blasters apeared behind him.

Doggo's eye's went wide. "You.. you can't kill me! What will you tell the captain?!"

"THAT YOU WENT TRAITOR AGAINST YOUR OWN KIND AND TRIED TO KILL TO GAIN POWER?" Papyrus asked. He smirked. "I MEAN, I HAVE ALL THE PROOF I NEED. I AM PRETTY SURE DOCTER ALPHYS IS WATCHING US RIGHT NOW."

Doggo froze.

"YEAH, THOUGHT SO TOO. BYE." And he shot all 5 of the blasters at Doggo. Once the blasters were gone, the only thing remaining was a pile of dust.

_Shouldn't try to hurt my brother._

Papyrus looked around, finding his brother in no time. He kneeled down beside's him, gently pulling Sans onto his lap. After that, he cradled his skull, hands lighting up green with healing magic.

Papyrus looked around, making sure nobody was near, and he was glad not to feel a soul nearby. A looked down back at his brother once he heard a grown. Looking down, he saw Sans looking at him with tired eyelights, barely there.

"B-boss?" His soul let out a painfull sting. 

"NO SANS." Papyrus said. "WE ARE ALONE."

Sans looked around, making sure, before letting the tears fall, and snuggeld closer to Papyrus' chest.

Papyrus started to gently brush the back of his skull, as Sans hid his face in his chest. While one hand was still healing his skull, the other went to his back, starting to heal it. "SHHH.. IT'S OKAY, I'M HERE NOW. HE WON'T HURT YOU AGAIN. SSHHHH.."

"H-he.. he k-knew.." Sans said shakely. Papyrus looked in question before he understood. Doggo knew he cared about his brother.

"HE IS GONE NOW." Papyrus said, hand starting rub Sans' spine, both to heal him and to calm him down. "HE WON'T HURT YOU AGAIN, I PROMISE."

Sans let out a little sob, before trying to hug Papyrus back, but unable to do so. Papyrus looked at his arm. Broken.

He stopped healing his ribs and skull, and with both hand, he grabbed the broken arm. Papyrus looked at Sans once he whined, but started to heal it. After it was done, he picked Sans up.

"B-but.. they will-" Sans said, but Papyrus shushed him.

"I CAN'T HEAL EVERYTHING HERE." He said. "WE NEED TO GO HOME."

"B-but they will see.." Sans said out weakly.

Papyrus sighed. "I'LL TELL THEM YOU ARE TOO 'PATETHIC' TO WALK."

Sans wanted to put up a fight, but couldn't. Instead he leaned his skull against his brother's chest, listening to his soulbeat.

Papyrus smiled with affection, adding a little rub on his skull, before beginning the long walk back home.


	8. My little brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, making myself clear:  
Not a ship you yogurts

Going home had been.. interesting, for a lack of better words. Papyrus had gotten a lott of strange looks from the monsters he passed (he was carrying his 'property' in his arms, ofcourse he would get strange looks) but a quick glance at them had the monsters apologizing in fear (what Papyrus really enjoyed)

Once Papyrus was in front of the house, he opened all the locks, one by one. A ritual, that would take a long while if you didn't know the order, but Papyrus was used to it. Once the door was open, he walked inside, and locked the door with all the locks again.

Once he was done, he checked everything: The other doors, all the windows, the curtains and even the fireplace. That all while holding his brother with one arm. Papyrus didn't like how slow the other breathed.

When Papyrus was sure that everything was locked, tight and secure, he went upstairs to get the first aid-kit, some new comfortable (and clean) clothes, walked back downstairs, and sat on the couch, carefully placing Sans beside's him. Sans was leaning against Papyrus for support, feeling really lightheaded. Maybe he lost too much magic. Or blood. Or both.

Carefully, Papyrus first slipped Sans' jacket of his body, and then slowely slipped his shirt over his skull. Once they were gone, Papyrus inspected his ribcage. There were a few little cracks, nothing too bad. Putting on hand on his chest, Papyrus started to heal his ribcage. 2 minutes later, he moved his hand away, and was pleased to see all the cracks were gone. Once he was done there, he looked at Sans' arms. His left arm was alright, but his right arm was a bit broken. Papyrus placed both hands on his arms, and apoligized when Sans whimperd in pain. Healing his arm as best as he could, Papyrus meanwhile looked at Sans. Sans' eyelights were almost gone, just barely there. He was either zoning out or drifting of. Papyrus sighed, and looked at Sans' arm again. All the cracks were gone, but Papyrus first cleaned his arm with medicine, and then bandaged it, just to be safe.

During all of this, Sans hadn't said a word, and Papyrus just knew something was wrong, other then his injuries. Papyrus didn't say anything, waiting for Sans to do so on his own. Once Papyrus finished wrapping Sans' arm up, he got the shirt he had brought, and carefully slipped it over Sans' skull. He looked everywhere else for injuries, and then dressed him in the new clothes he had brought.

"T'nks bro.." Sans mumbeled. Papyrus looked worried. Sans was probaply low on magic.

"Wait here." Papyrus said. He got up, and carefully arranged Sans on the couch, so that he could lie comfortably, before walking to the kitchen, quickly warming up the soup from last night.

When Papyrus got back, 10 minutes later, Sans sat on the arm of the couch, barely there. He was breathing rhythmically, probably falling asleep. Papyrus placed to bowl of soup on the table, and then lightly shook him. Sans jolted awake, and looked at Papyrus a bit suprised, before he yawned. Papyrus sighed.

"Do you think you can eat on your own, or do you need help?" Papyrus asked.

Sans thought. "I.. don't want to eat."

Papyrus was a bit suprised to hear that. "Why?" Concern took over.

Sans shook his skull, and laid his head on the arm of the couch instead. He had a bit of a red blush on his face.

Papyrus sighed, and softly petted his skull. "You need to replenish your magic Sans." He explained patiently.

Sans didn't react to him. Papyrus thought a bit, before sitting down beside's him. "Sans? You need to eat."

...

"W-will you make fun o-of me?" Sans slowely asked, his voice shaky.

Papyrus froze. Why would hjs brother think-

?!

...

Papyrus thought back about all the times he had teased Sans for the smallest mistake. He sighed.

"I won't Sans." He said. "I promise. Now, do you need help?"

Sans looked down. Hesitation was clear on his face. Papyrus was sure he wouldn't get an anwser, but then he heard a soft "yeah.."

Papyrus sighed, and slowely picked Sans up, making him lean against him. After that, he got the bowl of soup, took a spoonfull, and blew a bit on it. He turned to Sans, who (thankfully) allowed him to feed him the dish.

When the bowl was gone, Papyrus couldn't keep the sigh of relief. Atleast now Sans wouldn't die of lack of magic or food.

_Yes they are skeletons. Skeleton **monsters**. They still need to eat or breathe._

But Papyrus was still worried about Sans. He didn't say anything.

"Sans?" He asked. Sans hummed.

"Are you alright?" Sans froze, and then slowely turned to Papyrus. "Huh?"

"You are very silent. Is something bothering you?" Papyrus asked.

"Nope!" Sans said, and he smiled.

Papyrus could see through that mask.

"Sans." He sounded a bit more serious. "What's wrong?"

"There nothing, really!" Sans said. He didn't like the look Papyrus gave him. Papyrus sighed.

"Sans, I want to help you, but you are making it very hard."

"But _boss, _I'm fine, really, just a bit shaken."

Papyrus froze at the use of 'boss'. Sans only called him that when he was nervous.

Sans seemed to realize his mistake, because he also froze. His eyelights were out.

"Sans." Papyrus said. "I won't have you hide yourself from me, especially when you are hurt. Tell me what's wrong." The please left unspoken.

Sans hesitated. The question had bugged him for a long while, but he didn't dare to ask. He was afraid of Papyrus agreeing with him, and then going back to his old ways. 

But Papyrus had changed right?

The fear of the old Papyrus coming back left him terrified.

"Sans." Papyrus tried again. "Please.."

Sans hesitated. "..do you promise not to.. go back?"

"Go back?" Papyrus asked. What did he mean?

Sans whined. "To.. before.."

At first he didn't understand, but when realization hit him, Papyrus froze and quickly hugged him. Sans yelped, before he relaxed into the embrace.

When Papyrus let go, he grabbed Sans' hands. "I promise you brother." He said. "I won't be like that.. not anymore."

Sans let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked down.

"Sans.. can you tell me what's wrong?" Papyrus asked.

Sans hesitated. "Why.." he asked then. "Why do you care? Why now?"

Papyrus froze. 

"You n-never cared before.. Why do y-you care now?" Sans cut of by a sob. "W-why are you being s-so nice? Are you t-tricking me?"

Papyrus felt his soul break as he listened. He pulled Sans on his lap, and hugged him tight. Sans couldn't keep it anymore, and started to sob. Papyrus' hug tightend, and he rubbed Sans' back with one hand as it heaved and shook.

"Shh.. Sans, it's okay." Papyrus softly said.

Sans didn't anwser. instead he buried his skull into Papyrus' neck and hugged him back. Papyrus ran his hand over Sans' small spine.

They sat like that for atleast 15 minutes, before Sans' sobs quieted down. Papyrus sighed, and pulled away. With one hand he made Sans look at him, with the other he wiped his tears away.

"Sans." He said. "I have always cared about you Sans. I have always loved you with whole my soul. But I could never show it, because of this idiotic law. I found a way to be better, because I love you Sans. I don't care if I lose my job. I don't care if we never get out of here. You are what is most importend to me Sans, because you are my little brother. My only family. And I love you."

Papyrus could feel Sans relaxing in his arms. He didn't know he had that much tension during this scene. Papyrus gave him a quick skeleton-kiss on his skull.

"I love you too bro.." Sans mumbeled. A couple more tears escaped him, and he laid himself on Papyrus' chest. Papyrus didn't mind, and hugged him, adding a rub on his skull. Sans leaned into the touch, and purred softly. Papyrus smiled and continued to pet his skull.

They sat like that for another 10 minutes, until Sans yawned.

"Are you tired brother?" Papyrus asked. Sans nodded.

"Do you want to sleep?" Sans nodded again. He then hesitated a bit. "Could you stay?"

Papyrus agreed without second thought. "Ofcourse." A little nap wouldn't hurt.

He quickly got one the pillows and blankets that were draped if the couch, placed the pillow behind him, and layed down, placing Sans on his chest. He chuckled.

"You are still as adorable as when you were a little babybones." He teased.

"I'm not.." Sans said. Papyrus snorted.

"How would you know?" He asked. Sans had no anwser for that one. Papyrus laughed and quickly gave him another kiss on his skull. He knew Sans liked the attention.

Sans smiled a shy smile, and closed his eye's, curled up in his brother's arms. Papyrus smiled, and nuzzled his skull, feeling Sans nuzzle back. He could hear Sans purring softly, what made him smile brighter. 

"Love you Papy.." Sans mumbeled, before drifting of.

Papyrus smiled, got the blanket, and covered them both. After that he hugged Sans again.

"Love you too brother."

He had changed..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand the end!~  
I am honestly very happy about how the story turned out!  
Okay, I'll admit, some parts are cringy XD
> 
> And let's be honest, Paps could never hurt our smoll bean~
> 
> English is not my first language (or auttocorrect ruins my life) so if you see any mistakes please don't hesitate to tell me!


End file.
